Overleg gebruiker:Bob I
Welkom op Wikistad! Je mag één huisje "kopen" als je wil. Ben je van Wikipedia? 23 mei 2007 17:29 (UTC) :Als inwoner, dat ben jij, mag je één huisje "kopen", oftewel je mag een huisje hebben :P. Als je burger bent, na minstens vier dagen aangemeld te zijn en je minstens 50 bijdragen hebt gedaan mag je er twee hebben. Alexandru eq. 23 mei 2007 17:41 (UTC) :Hoe je het doet? Ipv "TE KOOP" zet je je naam. Alexandru eq. 23 mei 2007 17:41 (UTC) ::Ha, je speelt Travian. Ik heb dat ook eens een tijdje gespeeld. 24 mei 2007 16:54 (UTC) Informatie Ik ben nu een soort tutorial aan het maken. Ik zou dus graag willen weten wat jij het eerst wou weten wanneer je hier terechtkwam. Dank je, 24 mei 2007 20:46 (UTC) Hoe krijg je een huis? ik schreef me maar in, ik vond dit wel leuk en grappig. +50 edits Als je meer dan 50 bewerkingen doet wordt je burger. Hier kun je zien wanneer je 50 bewerkingen (in de hoofdnaamruimte) hebt gedaan: De bewerkingsteller. 26 mei 2007 08:14 (UTC) Bob I Je had de pagina Bob I aangemaakt. Deze is verwijdert om dat dit bij een gebruikerpagina hoort. Je kan nog steeds de OP van Bob I lezen. Deze OP wordt binnenkort ook verwijdert. 26 mei 2007 09:13 (UTC) Wielerploeg Het klinkt misschien raar, maar vemits jij aan het hoofd staat van een bedrijf is mijn vraag de volgende: Zou jij mee hoofdsponser willen worden van mijn toekomstige wielerploeg? Deze zou MenM - ... gaan heten, waarbij de ... dan vervangen zal worden door de naam van jouw bedrijf. MenM 27 mei 2007 17:04 (UTC) Is goed. dus je wielerploeg gaat SHBB heten. misschien is SHBBWL beter, Shops and Horeca be Bob Wieler sport srrn, heb al een andere medehoofdsponser gevonden, MenM-Quality. Je kan nog altijd wel gewoon sponseren. MenM 28 mei 2007 08:07 (UTC) Oh, is niet erg. ik zoek wel een voetbalclub. Burgerschap Bob, je zei op mijn gebruikerspagina dat je burger was omdat je +50 edits had gedaan. Ten eerste zeg dit op een Overlegpagina en niet op de gebruikerspagina. Ten tweede, je hebt +50 edits in totaal, en je moet +50 edits hebben in de hoofdnaamruimte. Momenteel heb je 33 edits in de hoofdnaamruimte. Zie: De bewerkingsteller. 28 mei 2007 09:25 (UTC) :Dus nog 17 wijzigingen in de hoofdnaamruimte en je bent een burger! :) Alexandru eq. 28 mei 2007 09:25 (UTC) Ok, dus een wijziging hierin telt als hoofdnaam ruimte? Bob I 28 mei 2007 09:52 (UTC) Oh nee, wat dan wel? Bob I 28 mei 2007 09:53 (UTC) :Hoofdnaamruimte is een gewone pagina. Zoals SHBB als je in zo'n pag's bewerkingen maakt stijgt het automatisch. 28 mei 2007 10:08 (UTC) dankjewel Bob I 28 mei 2007 11:01 (UTC) :Geen probleem. En zou je in het vervolg de ':' willen gebruiken? Ik zet hieronder even een voorbeeld op: ---- :Met ::':'-en :::kun ::::je :::::inspringen, :::::: dit is handig, ::::::: gebruik het dus ook ;-) ---- Ok? 28 mei 2007 11:04 (UTC) :Dus ::is :::het ::::: zo ::::::goed? Bob I 28 mei 2007 11:07 (UTC) :Idd. Dit is al beter, maar pas het wel toe met volzinnen hé. Succes verder nog met "je-streven-naar-burgerschap"- 28 mei 2007 11:08 (UTC) ::Bob, als er in de tab "pagina" staat, dan is het in de hoofdnaamruimte. Een tab is dat waar nu staat "overleg" (bovenaan). 28 mei 2007 11:58 (UTC) ::::::Ok, Bob I 28 mei 2007 13:02 (UTC) :::::::Je bent nu burger! 28 mei 2007 16:01 (UTC) Libertas Movie Bob, is het mogelijk dat Dimitri en ik Libertas Movie kunnen overnemen? 28 mei 2007 14:07 (UTC) Ok, maar ik wil er denk wel iets voor terug, heb jij nog een zaak waar je vanaf wil? :Niet direct, maar er zijn wel nog functies vrij bij Quality en Quality Holding. 28 mei 2007 15:27 (UTC) ::Ik denk dat ik maar niet ga werken bij de concurentie, maar kunnen jullie me het hoofdsponsorschap van een voetbalclub geven? het liefst FC Libertaneza of FC CivitesseBob I 28 mei 2007 15:29 (UTC) :::Dat zal je aan de eigenaars/voorzitters moeten vragen, in die twee ploegen ben ik namelijk niet betrokken. 28 mei 2007 15:31 (UTC) ::::Ach, je mag de Libertas Movie hebben, ik heb op dit moment behoefte aan niks en ik bedenk wel een nieuw concept. misschien als ik ooit iets nodig heb kom ik er wel op terug. :::::Bob I 28 mei 2007 15:35 (UTC) ::::::Thnx! 28 mei 2007 15:36 (UTC) Gebruiker:Rubietje88 Je vroeg mij hier iets, dat heb ik op mijn OP beantwoord. Gelieve voortaan vragen te stellen op overlegpagina's, daarom heten ze tenslotte ook zo. 29 mei 2007 07:26 (UTC) Enquête U wordt uitgenodigd de enquête van de Vredesgazet in te vullen. Het staat elke inwoner vrij de vragen op deze pagina naar waarheid te beantwoorden. 29 mei 2007 17:19 (UTC) De handelsmarkt Bob, kan de handelsmarkt en andere locatie krijgen? Liefst niet meer in Civitas Libertas. We proberen terug woonzones te winnen omdat CL te ge'urbaniseerd werd. Ik apprecier het dat je meehelpt Civitas Libertas op de kaart te krijgen, maar teveel is teveel hé. Alvast bedankt, 29 mei 2007 17:39 (UTC) Er zijn weinig Horeca gelegenheden nog vrij, zover ik weet is er alleen nog 1 in Mapple Hills, dus leek CL mij een betere plek, maar ik verkas wel. Mazzel Bob I 29 mei 2007 17:48 (UTC) :Je kunt altijd iets veranderen naar een horecagelegenheid. Maar in CL wordt het nu toch al zo druk (bijna een mini-stad geworden). 29 mei 2007 17:52 (UTC) Misschien tijd voor een extra wijk? Bob I 29 mei 2007 17:53 (UTC) :Gemeenten mogen geen wijken hebben. Ze bestaat uit één wijk. CL heeft echter een onofficiele wijk: Civitas Libertas-Strand. 29 mei 2007 17:54 (UTC) Wikificatie Bob, graag zou ik jou en je vriend Sjakie vragen jullie artikels wat beter te verzorgen. Het is de bedoeling dat elk artikel een gelijkaardige stijl heeft. Het kernwoord de eerste keer in het vet, minstens 1 categorie, minstens enkele interne links etc. Zou je daar in het vervolg op willen letten? Dank 30 mei 2007 15:00 (UTC) :Ook niet teveel spaties en enter's. Gebruik ook hoofdletters en maak alsjeblieft niet teveel bedrijven. Liever 1 goedverzorgde dan 10 slechte waarnaar je niet omkijkt. Enne ook... zet ze niet allemaal in CL, Wikistad is ook nog redelijk leeg. 30 mei 2007 15:03 (UTC) :OK, dit komt waarschijnlijk omdat ik dit pas een week speel en Sjakie speelt :dit pas een dag. verder heb jij, ruben, toch samen met Dimitri ook 21 zaken. maar als jullie dat ik het verder uitwerk, dan vind ik dat prima. Voor SHBB ben ik ook al een bestuurslid aan het zoeken. Met vriendelijke groet, Bob I 30 mei 2007 17:03 (UTC) ::Mede daarom dat ik het zeg, maar de meeste staan in praktijk onder leiding van een CEO. 30 mei 2007 17:15 (UTC) :::CEO? wat is dat. oh, die bioscoop heb ik al verwijderd Bob I 30 mei 2007 17:17 (UTC) ::::Chief Executive Officer. De uitvoerende macht in een bedrijf. Bedankt voor het verwijderen, het ministerie van Economie klaagde al dat CL te ge'urbaniseerd werd. Nu voldoet het terug aan de eisen van de ministeries. 30 mei 2007 17:19 (UTC) :::::Waarom klagen ze dan, dan loopt het lekker in CL en dan is het weer niet goed. ::::::Er waren te weinig woonzones, het belangrijkste in een gemeente. Maar ik ga later (als we volzitten), het "samenwonen" promoten.- 30 mei 2007 17:21 (UTC) :::::: Of we bouwen flats Bob I 30 mei 2007 17:22 (UTC) :::::::Het gaat eigenlijk vooral om de "tekst" in de hokjes. Niet teveel, flats moeten dan al aparte pagina's worden waarin een lijst van de inwoners staat. Niet makkelijk om zo je huis te vinden ;-) Maar daar hoeven we ons voorlopig nog geen zorgen overmaken. 30 mei 2007 17:24 (UTC) :::::::: komen er eigenlijk nogwel dagelijks nieuwelingen bij. met de huidige groei wonen er met Kerst(joepie mijn verjaardag) nog geen 20 inwoners in Civitas Libertas Bob I 30 mei 2007 17:27 (UTC) :::::::::Dagelijks niet, maar wel een geleidelijke stroom. Maarja Libertas bestaat nog maar een tweetal maanden, waarvan de eerste een redelijke stille was. 30 mei 2007 17:28 (UTC) Openingswedstrijd Beker van Libertas mag u niet missen! De openingswedstrijd tussen FC Olympia en FC Civitesse op het Sportveld Civitas Libertas (preciezer Sportveld Civitas Libertas#Opening Beker Libertas 2 juni: FC Civitesse-FC Olympia). De tijd is nog niet bekend maar dat zal u binnenkort nog worden gemeld. Het wordt echt een festijn, met knallend vuurwerk en echte Libertaanse volksdansen, dus mis het niet, het is dé wedstrijd van het jaar. Er is een compleet verslag, voorbeschouwing en over van alles en nog wat. Tijdens de wedstrijd kunt u ook nog een praatje beginnen met een medetoeschouwer. *'Dus kom naar: Sportveld Civitas Libertas#Opening Beker Libertas 2 juni: FC Civitesse-FC Olympia op 2 juni (tijd wordt nog verteld)' Tot dan! Alexandru eq. 30 mei 2007 21:00 (UTC) Wedstrijd . Alexandru eq. 1 jun 2007 16:20 (UTC) Ander tijdstip: Wedstrijd van de eeuw Alexandru eq. 2 jun 2007 16:05 (UTC) vraag op Heb m beantwoord op mijn op. 5 jun 2007 18:33 (UTC) :Ik heb al gereageerd op Overleg:Primu. Alexandru eq. 6 jun 2007 11:54 (UTC) ::P.S. als je aan Primu gaat meehelpen, wordt je automatisch medewerker van de Terra Media Group. Alexandru eq. 6 jun 2007 12:06 (UTC) Dat is PrimaBob I 6 jun 2007 12:15 (UTC) :Hey Bob. Ben je anders niet geïnteresseerd in een eigen TV-zender? De Pacifix Media Group zou namelijk zelf een tv-station willen oprichten, net als Terra en MenM Corp. Als je geïnteresseerd zou zijn, laat je me maar iets weten. 6 jun 2007 18:05 (UTC) mmmm.... ik ben nu toch wel aan het twijfelen. Goed ik denk dat ik nu toch naar Pacifix ga. sorry Alexandru, maar deze lijkt me gewoon beter, ik hoop dat je het begrijpt.Bob I 7 jun 2007 10:33 (UTC) :w.t.f.. ?! Alexandru eq. 7 jun 2007 11:35 (UTC) ::Niet schelden Al ;-) 't Is een vrij land hé. 13 jun 2007 16:29 (UTC) Build NV 13 jun 2007 13:06 (UTC) Spectaculaire wedstrijd die u niet mag missen + vraag een persoonlijk reisadvies aan! Saludos. Alexandru eq. 14 jun 2007 15:55 (UTC) Viva la Vakantie! Boek nu uw vakantie in Piatra op deze pagina! Alexandru eq. 17 jun 2007 18:09 (UTC) Aanbod - jong talent Eerst mijn vakantiejob uitdoen (lange werkdagen) en dan kom ik op je aanbod terug. Ondertussen, hartstikke bedankt. Perle 1 jul 2007 12:56 (UTC) :is goed, zal ik alvast een functie voor je veiligstellen, wat wil je worden?Bob I 1 jul 2007 12:57 (UTC) SHBB Hey Bob I, ik heb ff een eh opmerking.. Zit er al een hele tijd naar te kijken maar ergens vind ik het lullig om het te zeggen maar hier gaat ie dan toch. Shops and Horeca be Bob I, is een heel vreemde zin.. Vertaald: Winkels en Horeca zijn Bob I.. wat ik denk dat je eigenlijk wou neerzetten is: Winkels en horeca door Bob I, wat vertaald naar: Shops and Horeca by Bob I... Als dit niet is en je wou ook echt zijn gebruiken, mijn verontschuldigingen. Iig hoop ik je neit voo rje hoofd te hebben gestoten.. --Moriad 6 jul 2007 13:49 (UTC) :Ik snap het, ik zal het wel een keer veranderen.Bob I 6 jul 2007 16:15 (UTC) Omdat ik niet meer op mijn eigen op kan editten (5 keer bwc!) doe ik het hier. Alexandru hr. 10 jul 2007 15:25 (UTC) :SP is niet socialistisch meer, das bijna communistisch! :S. Is veel linkser dan de PVDA. de PVDA is niet slecht, maar de SP :S. Alexandru hr. 10 jul 2007 15:25 (UTC) ben blij dat ze niet mee regeren. alleen ik vraag me af, waarom zijn er nog communisten. iedereen weet dat het in de Sovjet-Unie fout is afgelopen, en dan toch doorgaan he.Bob I 10 jul 2007 15:29 (UTC) :Omdat ze voor een dictatuur zijn, daarom.. Alexandru hr. 10 jul 2007 15:34 (UTC) ::Nazi-Duitsland was ook een dictatuur en als ze de WO2 niet waren begonnen was het voor hen misschien wat rooskleuriger afgelopen.Bob I 10 jul 2007 15:37 (UTC) :::De SP is helemaal niet voor een dictatuur.. dat is dus echte onzin.. de SP wil meer wetten en regels --Moriad 10 jul 2007 15:39 (UTC) ::::Lees het de volgende keer beter. Sp is bijna communistisch, zei ik. Toen vroeg Bob, waarom zijn er nog communisten? Toen zei ik dat alle communistische staten een dictatuur waren. Alexandru hr. 10 jul 2007 15:47 (UTC) Global Beste abonnee, Je zult iedere zaterdag een weekoverzicht krijgen van het beste nieuws en als u wilt ook het allernieuwste artikel(s). U wordt gevraagd om erbij te zetten wat u prefereert. Mvg, Alexandru hr. 11 jul 2007 13:38 (UTC) :Is goed.Bob I 11 jul 2007 15:05 (UTC) ::De krant van vandaag al gelezen ? Enige reactie op de advertentie die SHBB plaatste ? 20px Aesopus 12 jul 2007 16:18 (UTC) :::Goed werk. erg origineel.Dit moeten we hebben. alleen ik ga je niet nu al opslag geven want dan ben ik er zo doorheen.Bob I 12 jul 2007 16:31 (UTC)